


sunflowers

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Kara is doing gardening when Iris walks up.





	

“That’s a good look on you,” Iris chuckles as she makes her way to Kara, the girl bending down over a pot of flowers in their garage. 

 

Kara sits up. “What, covered in fertilizer?” She gestures to her gardening apron which indeed is covered in petals and fertilizer. She grabs the pot and sets it on a nearby table then she leans in to hug Iris and give her a sweet kiss.

 

The other girl leaps back, laughing. “Don’t touch me with your contaminated hands!” 

 

“These hands?” Kara smirks and reaches out to Iris. Iris smacks her hands away, running outside and towards a tree. 

 

She grabs the trunk and pretends to hide behind it, shouting, “Come and get me!”

 

“Oh, you’re on!” Kara takes off her apron and gloves and shoots toward Iris, grabbing her and lifting them off the ground a few feet. Iris is shocked for a second then smiles, grabbing Kara’s face and smushing their lips together. 

 

“You always trampled the sunflowers,” Kara mumbles against Iris’s lips. 

 

“ _ You’re  _ a sunflower,” Iris says in a sweet voice, moving her mouth to Kara’s neck. 

 

The superhero sighs in pleasure. “Alright, lovebird. How about we go inside and eat some dinner?”

  
Iris looks up and smiles. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
